Decisione
by Net-kun
Summary: Tsuna ha tomado su decisión, aun si se arrepiente ya no hay nada mas que discutir.


**Disclaimer:** wtf... ustedes saben que la serie tanto manga como anime no es mía, ni sus personajes, ni la trama, ni nada xD pertenece a y si fuera mía Giotto-bossu aparecería más xD

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Decisione

No podía dejar de aferrarse a su anillo, lo miraba de soslayo mientras releía los informes a los cuales realmente no hacía caso, ya se había decidido y la inquietud en su interior no había hecho más que mermar su voluntad de seguir con sus tareas como el jefe, ¿cómo podía destruir algo que había estado con él tanto tiempo? ¿Algo que tenía tanto significado para él? Su crecimiento, sus recuerdos... todos los amigos, compañeros, conocidos que habían pasado por su vida y habían significado algo, ¿cómo podían desechar aquel objeto que representaba la voluntad de Primo? Suspiro por enésima vez sin hallar una respuesta, más que la obvia, por un futuro mejor, por un futuro donde aquellas personas queridas para él no sufrieran.

Una sensación de impotencia se instalo en su cuerpo, su cuerpo temblaba ante la decisión, ante la idea que se rehusaba a abandonarlo...

Miro el reloj que ya marcaba las 11 de la noche, trato de convertir en humo sus preocupaciones y que estas se fueran con la primera brisa que entrase por la ventana de su estudio pero no pudo.

-¿Qué tanto te preocupa, Decimo?-Una voz que conocía perfectamente y una extraña pero confortable sensación de calidez lo abordaron de inmediato mientras sonreía tristemente.

-Me pregunto... ¿por qué debo hacerlo?-le pregunto a aquella figura que se mantenía estática y apenas visible tras su silla.

-Porque es necesario.- Una mano pareció descansar sobre su hombro, sin presionar, como si flotase, y fue cuando unas atrevidas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos.

-Giotto-san...-murmuró, sabía porque le dolía tanto, sabía porque estaba tan renuente a seguir con eso, ¿por que debía eliminar el único vínculo que tenía con su antepasado? ¿Con aquel tan parecido a sí mismo, con aquel que aparecía para darle una mano cuando pudiera? Aquel que parecía ser su ideal... pero más importante, aquel que no solo le había dado apoyo sino mucho más... mucho más de lo que cualquier amigo o tutor le había dado, esa cálida sensación en su pecho que amenazaba con romperle el corazón.

Una expresión triste apareció en el "_fantasma_", conocía a aquel niño desde hacia tanto, lo había visto crecer, lo había visto reír, llorar, divertirse y sufrir. Él tampoco quería desaparecer, aun si había muerto hacía ya bastante tiempo, aquel niño que tanto le recordaba a sí mismo, ¿cómo abandonarlo? ¿Cómo dejar que algo lo alejara cuando quería protegerlo sin importar el pequeño detalle de ser solo una voluntad encerrada en un anillo?

El _fantasma_ rodeo con sus brazos a la figura sentada en aquella silla, que renuente se rehusaba a detener sus lágrimas, debía despedirse, debía decirle adiós... y aun así, no podía...

-Tsunayoshi-kun...-Un susurro tan cercano a su oído solo intensifico su malestar, no podía... -Aún si rompes el anillo...-continuo haciendo que el llanto se intensificara, él sabía que vendría, él sabía que quería escuchar esas palabras, pero no... Eso solo significaría que no había nada que pudiera hacer, que solo debía rendirse.-_Lo sarò sempre con te, mio amato, Decimo._-

Quiso aferrarse a esos brazos, quiso abrazar al fantasma que lo confortaba, pero solo podía murmurar incontables veces que no lo dejara, aún si era imposible, la decisión estaba tomada, los anillos serian destruidos, su vinculo seria destrozado y esa persona desaparecería para siempre de su vida.

**Fin**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ok, primero dirán wtf? Pero no sé porque amo esta pareja xD aunque hay muchas más crack pairings LOL Pero adoro a Giotto bossu~ y estoy pensando en un longfic de él y Tsuna *.* me emociona tanto escribirlo X3 bueno, no sé de donde habrá salido este fic, solo se… que ayer vi el último capítulo del anime D: y me quede con ganas de escuchar la voz de Enma T.T bueno, eso y de que continuara xD

Lo sarò sempre con te, mio amato, Decimo: Siempre estaré contigo, mi amado Décimo. (aunque he usado un traductor asi que puede estar mal... no se italiano por desgracia u_u)

Mmm... nada más xD a ver si a alguien le gusta esta pareja *.*

Bye bye~


End file.
